


The end is nigh

by Shucoochie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, How Do I Tag, Jesus Lives (Walking Dead), Please Don't Hate Me, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shucoochie/pseuds/Shucoochie
Summary: No walking dead (lol XD get cucked) apocalypse au. Also anime Monaca where she a decent person.
Kudos: 6





	The end is nigh

Ibuki was on the verge of crying. She had just watched the despairs being gunned down for their crimes. Only she, Mikan, and Chiaki had survived. She couldn't believe Hajime sold them out like that. Taking heaving breaths she made an attempt to stand, only to have a knife shoved into the back of her neck, screaming as the knife twisted it's way up, up, up. Choking on her blood, Ibuki fell to the ground, last breath lost before she hit the floor. The criminal, Hajime Hinata just cackled as his subordinates, Shuichi Saihara and Maki Harukawa, stood in the background watching as their boss slowly dropped into insanity. The ending of despair was nigh, and soon they would kill Izuru Kamakura. After all, he was the root of despair, why wouldn't they want him dead?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chiaki was tired of running so she ducked into the nearest building. It turned out to be a Scooters. This made Chiaki laugh at the fucking irony of it all. After all, the bastard who wanted her dead was also her only friend before Junko Enoshima tried to literally kill everyone for "despair" and then literally mind controlled her classmates into helping her cause the tragedy. Nobody really cared about the latter point, after all half the population had been Thanos snapped because of the wars started by the tragedy. Junko had been stopped before she could do anything but then the wars started. The whore was trying to eradicate the entire population. She had no way to talk to the F.F. since she had dropped her phone running from fucking Hajime. Not like they would help in the first place since they associated her with the despairs by default. Ah, well, at least she could still game. Turning on Persona 5 behind the Scooters counter, Chiaki smiled for the first time in a while .   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Kokichi felt like he was going to throw up. First, he watched as two of his best friend Shuichi and Maki gun down the 12 crying despairs who's only crime was being brainwashed, and then he, the only smart one in the crowd, ran like hell. He knew what was going to happen next, and he felt horrible because of it. The firing squad turned around and fired into the crowd. Even after this shit was over, he was still going to have nightmares of the screams and the bullets ricocheting off of buildings, all while he was possibly the only survivor. This was stupid. He had started the day having coffee with his friends and ended it by being chased by said friends, save Kaito. Kaito... Kaito was dead. Maki, his girlfriend, had put a bullet through his skull. Stumbling over to the coffee shop he had just escaped, he tumbled through the door and collapsed.

**Author's Note:**

> So we just finna did that huh? Don't worry, I'll kill more characters \\(;-;)/


End file.
